Currently widely used banknote processing apparatuses are classified into automatic teller machines, automatic banknote deposit machines, automatic banknote recycling system and the like according to main functions. The main functions of these banknote processing apparatuses include basic self-service financial transactions such as banknote withdrawing, banknote depositing and transferring and the like. In a conventional banknote processing apparatus, for both the banknote depositing process and the banknote withdrawing process, a certain amount of banknotes to be processed are required to be temporarily stored after they have been processed, and till the transactions are confirmed, the corresponding depositing and withdrawing processes are then accomplished. The temporary storage device for temporarily storing banknotes is required to receive and discharge banknotes individually.
In a conventional banknote temporary storage device, banknotes are fed into the banknote temporary storage device in a direction along short sides of the banknotes and then are wound on a large coiling block together with coiling tapes. The banknotes are stacked in layers on the large coiling block, which makes the outer diameter of the large coiling block gradually increase, thereby realizing the temporary storage function. Conversely, the banknotes wound on the large coiling block can be discharged into a paper conveying passage individually through the reversing rotation of the coiling tapes and the large coiling block.
The banknote storage mechanism having such features may not be easily affected by the difference in widths of the banknotes. To prevent an oversized rotational inertia from being applied on the wheel of the coiling tapes, widths of the coiling tapes should be within a certain range. In addition, in the case that more than two pairs of the coiling tapes are used, the large coiling block may have inconsistent outer diameter after the banknotes are reeled up onto the large coiling block, which is highly possible to lead to warp of the banknotes; and thus it is preferably to use one pair of the coiling tapes.
However, since only one pair of thin coiling tapes is located at the central position of the large coiling block, the coverage of the coiling tapes for the banknotes is limited. Because of the limitation of the outer diameter of the large coiling block wrapped with the banknotes, an effective confined space is difficult to be formed between a rotation shaft of the large coiling block and an outer clamping roller of the coiling tapes, and a corner of the discharged banknote may tilt upward to form a triangular folded corner. Further, in the process of separating a banknote from the large coiling block, if a front end of the banknote being separated and discharged has a slit, the front end of the banknote often impacts a lower passage plate of the coiling block at a position where the banknote is in contact with the lower passage plate and thus the front end of the banknote would be folded, resulting in that the banknote is jammed or torn in the subsequent conveying process in the passage. In view of this problem, in the bulletin of the Chinese Patent Application Publication No. CN1314298A (Application No. 01101724.4), a structure is provided, which includes a wheel for winding the coiling tape together with banknotes and provided at the center of a conveying passage, and a reel for winding the coiling tape sent out from the wheel, and further includes a guide device. As described in an example of the bulletin, a deformation roller in contact with the large coiling block presses the banknotes into wave shape to reduce the risk of forming folded corners. However for the banknotes having slits outside the deformation roller, the wave shape of the banknotes can only be formed in the action range of the deformation roller and cannot be formed in the slit area, thus the banknotes are still apt to form triangle folded corners.
Therefore it is necessary to solve the problem that the banknotes may form folded corners in the banknote temporary storage device.